With the development of terminal technology, mobile terminals having a variety of sizes and appearances have been achieved currently. On one hand, the mobile terminal with a thinner thickness is expected. Moreover, a metal frame is also increasingly applied to the mobile terminal because good feel and outline. On the other hand, demands for communication performance of the mobile terminal become increasingly higher, and a wider communication band is required. However, in the related art, it is difficult to expand the communication band to meet the demands without increasing the thickness of the mobile terminal. Further, some frequency bands have poor communication quality.